


I Guess You're Stuck With Me

by ComicKid99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, HuntingBird, Long but lovely, No Angst, Romance, Skylin, Valentine’s Day, date, feel good, i hope you'll like it, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicKid99/pseuds/ComicKid99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Valentine's Day, Jemma and her single friends pick each other's names out of a hat; whoever they pick, they must go on a Valentine's date with. For the fifth year of the tradition, Jemma's has been paired with Fitz. She severely underestimates him and experiences a night she'll never forget. 100% fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You're Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea that I just had to write. I hope you enjoy!

Jemma really wasn't looking forward to the night ahead of her. 

She sat at her dresser in her room, staring into the mirror in front of her as she finished applying her make-up. Even if her night wasn't going to be particularly enjoyable, she wanted to look her best for whatever was thrown her way. 

Their circle of friends had done it every Valentine's Day for the past four years. The first year they did it, the boys picked one of the single girls' names out of a hat, and took them out on a Valentine's date to avoid any of them spending the night alone, depressed and with their only company being chocolate, wine and sadness. The following year the girls picked the boys' names and so a pattern formed, meaning this year it was the turn of the boys to choose. 

Grant picked her name on the first year; it was a fun enough evening out watching a movie, but she never really got along with him and wasn't too upset when for reasons the group promised not to talk about ever again he disappeared from the friendship group completely. The second year she'd picked Lance, and they had a casual meal at an Italian place that was rather uneventful; Lance had only just broken up with Bobbi, after all, and was in a sour mood that night while Bobbi had a fun night out after picking Trip's name (Jemma had never been paired with Trip, but that was off the table now since he was just a little bit married) .

Year three and four both she and Lincoln had picked each other; they got along great anyway so they always had a great time. The first time they'd gone out bowling and last year they had a picnic on the beach (though Jemma found that awkward; she didn't see Lincoln in a romantic way and he clearly didn't either). 

This year, however, she would complete the set; this was the year Leo Fitz had pulled out her name. She'd known Fitz just as long as Daisy, Bobbi and Lance, and they got along well enough, but she never really felt like she knew him, and had hoped their Valentine's date would be the chance to change that. However, her anticipation and excitement for the evening were drowned after Fitz had gone home the night he drew her name (exactly a week before Valentine's Day) when Daisy and Bobbi, who had both had a Valentine's date with Fitz twice, told her what to expect. 

_ "It was the most awkward night. We just watched a movie on both occasions and he didn't say a word. Good luck, Jem!" _

_ "He spent the whole night that first year looking like he was going to be sick. The second year he actually was sick."  _

Jemma had been disappointed ever since then; sure, she'd never known Fitz to go out with anyone in the years she'd known him (which always had surprised her, he was very sweet and rather handsome) but expected him to be somewhat capable of being a good date. Now she wasn't so sure; she'd have to smack him if he was sick on her.

All in all, she wasn't expecting much. Of course she never expected a truly romantic evening; she was going out with one of her mates for the night after all, but Fitz was the only guy she knew that she felt could be a suitable boyfriend; he was handsome and they had the same interests and views on everything, like they were psychically linked. Maybe she was wrong; he was a fantastic friend and she loved him to pieces, but maybe he just wasn't the romantic type. 

She let out a deep sigh when there was a knock on her apartment door, took a last look at her reflection (she was wearing her favourite green dress) and walked slowly into the living area to let Fitz in.

She was very pleasantly surprised when she opened the door and saw Fitz standing there in a nice fitting black suit, white shirt and black bow tie (she just knew that was because of his love of Doctor Who). His eyes widened as he saw her (and did he just blush?). 

"Wow. You look…good." He mustered awkwardly in his distinctive Scottish accent. 

_ Okay then. _

"…Uh, thanks."

"No, I-I don't mean good. You don't look _good_." Fitz mumbled. 

" _I don't look good?_ " 

"No, I…I mean…you look beautiful, Jemma." Fitz said, kicking himself inside.

"Oh. Thank you, Fitz. You look very handsome yourself." Jemma smiled. 

After a moment, Fitz's face lit up with realisation as he _threw_ a bouquet of flowers into Jemma's hands from behind his back, having forgotten he was even holding them. Bewildered, Jemma only just managed to grip them before they would fall on the floor and make a nice smelling mess. 

"For you. Obviously." Fitz cringed. 

_ Wow, the girls weren't wrong.  _

"Thank you, they're lovely. Come in; I just need to get my shoes on then we'll go." Jemma said and Fitz obeyed, taking a seat on the couch as Jemma rushed into her bedroom and came out carrying green shoes that matched her dress. She sat down next to Fitz and started putting them on.

"So, are you gonna tell me what we'll be doing yet?" Jemma asked.

"Not yet." Fitz said quickly, looking at the floor.

"Fitz, you don't need to be nervous, you know? It's just like we're hanging out." Jemma said softly. 

"…Sorry."

"Valentine's Day has a weird effect on people, doesn't it?" Jemma asked as she finished putting on her left shoe. Fitz nodded in agreement. 

"Wasn't Lance's face a picture when he picked Bobbi's name?" Fitz said with a smile. Jemma chuckled lightly.

"Yes! Bobbi's face dropped when he read out her name. They've been broken up for three years and they're still so bitter about the whole thing. Crazy." Jemma noted as she secured her right shoe nicely.

"Lincoln's super happy he got Daisy this year, though. No offence to you." Fitz said. 

"None taken; I love Lincoln but I'm glad we didn't have to go out for a third year in a row. It'll be a nice change." Jemma said. 

"Well, hopefully." Fitz chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jemma lied.

"Okay, ready to go?" Fitz asked. 

"Absolutely." Jemma smiled.

_ Let's get this over with, I suppose. _

… 

"Daisy's been excited for this all week. I think tonight could be the night they stop flirting and actually get their acts together. They've obviously liked each other for at least a good year now." Jemma said as she and Fitz descended the steps of her apartment building to go out into the cold outside. 

"Fingers crossed. How do you think Lance and Bobbi will get along?" Fitz asked. 

"Either they'll survive the night on nostalgia and alcohol, or one of them will be in jail for murder by midnight." Jemma smiled and Fitz laughed. 

"Sounds about right." 

As they walked out into the open air, Jemma couldn't see Fitz's car nearby. She looked at him, confused.

"Where's your car? Are we walking to wherever it is we're going?" Jemma wondered. 

"No, our ride's just round the corner." Fitz smiled, holding out his arm for Jemma and looking relieved when she took it. 

Jemma wasn't sure if what she felt in that moment was excitement or dread. If all they were doing was going to a movie or something like he did with Bobbi and Daisy, why not just drive to the movies in his car?

"I'm confused. Fitz, where are we-?"

Jemma found herself unable to speak as they turned the corner and she was greeted with the sight of a light blue carriage like the one in 'Cinderella', complete with a beautiful white horse in front and a smartly dressed gentlemen sat on top to steer it.

"…Wow." Jemma whispered. 

"I remember you saying you always wanted to go on a horse and carriage ride." Fitz recalled. 

"Like a princess. I can't even remember telling you that." Jemma said, her eyes fixated on the stunning carriage. She could've cried with excitement. 

"Well, I can. Shall we?" Fitz asked. Jemma nodded, instinctively wrapping her arm around Fitz's again as they walked up to the carriage. Fitz held her hand as she climbed in and he followed, tapping the side and signalling for the driver to set off. 

Jemma loved the sound of the horse's hoofs tapping the road as they glided through the city streets like something out of a fairytale. The soft breeze blew Jemma's hair slightly in the wind. 

_ This is nothing like what Daisy and Bobbi told me. _

"Fitz, how did you even get this?" Jemma asked.

"My mum's friend used to build carriages and floats for carnivals and parades. I use to help him paint some of them when I was little so he was more than happy to build and paint this for me." Fitz explained. Jemma looked at him, amazed and touched. 

"You got him to make this just for me?" 

"Yeah. You like it?" Fitz asked nervously.

"I love it! Fitz, this must have been so expensive!" Jemma exclaimed. Fitz just shrugged. 

"For that smile, I'd say it was worth it." Fitz grinned. Jemma looked at Fitz and smiled at him in a way she never had before (and was _she_ the one blushing now?). 

… 

After a delightful fifteen minute journey, Jemma found herself at the outskirts of the city and by a small lake leading out to the ocean. A few people were sat in beautiful rowing boats heading out to sea, the moon lighting the water in a magical way.

Fitz hopped out of the carriage and held Jemma's hand as she got out herself, the two way at the driver as the horse and carriage faded from their sight.

"Okay, see that man next to the empty boat over there? Big build, bald?" Fitz asked. 

"Yeah, I see him." 

"His name's Mack. Go down and see him; I just need to make a phone call quickly." Fitz said.

"Really? Now?" 

"Yeah, it's pretty important. I won't be a minute." Fitz smiled. 

"Okay. Fitz, thank you for the carriage ride. It was perfect." Jemma grinned.

"My pleasure." Fitz said gently, pulling out his phone as Jemma headed down some steps to the edge of the harbour. She looked back at Fitz, who was now deep in a conversation, and grinned as she headed towards this Mack guy. 

Mack soon noticed her coming and smiled, picking up a large wicker basket placed behind him and handing it to Jemma as she reached him.

"Is this for me?" Jemma asked. 

"Yep. Fitz dropped it here earlier, told me to give it to a beautiful woman in a green dress at some point tonight." Mack explained. Jemma blushed.

"I take it this empty boat is for Fitz and I?" Jemma asked and Mack nodded. 

_ I've always wanted to go out to sea on a boat like this. _

She guessed she probably must have told Fitz that at some point, smiling at the thought. Fitz soon appeared behind her with a satisfied smile. He shook Mack's hand and helped Jemma into the boat, grabbing an oar and guiding the boat down the lake like he was in Venice. Jemma sat clutching the basket and looked up at Fitz, his focus clearly on the water ahead of them. The moonlight on his face seemed to bring out the curls of his hair and his dashing blue eyes even more than usual, and Jemma was trying to find another word to describe him other than _beautiful_.

She couldn't.

Hang on; does she think Fitz is _beautiful_? That's a new feeling.

And yet, somehow, it felt right. This night was nothing like she had been prepared for. Who did Daisy and Bobbi think they were to say Fitz was a terrible date? This was nothing less than perfect so far.

"You think I'm beautiful then? If that's what you told Mack?" Jemma teased. 

"I _did_ tell you that earlier." Fitz smiled.

"After a bit of mumbling, yeah." Jemma chuckled.

"Shut up." Fitz chuckled. 

"You didn't know I was going to look beautiful when you organised this, though."

"It was difficult to assume otherwise." Fitz said casually, and Jemma definitely blushed that time. 

"How did you know I'd be wearing a green dress? You told Mack I'd be in a green dress." Jemma wondered.

"That's your favourite dress; of course you'd wear it." Fitz answered.

"…You know me so much better than I gave you credit for."

"What can I say? I'm a man of surprises." Fitz smiled.

"…You certainly are." Jemma said under her breath. 

By this point, the boat was out in the open of the calm sea. 

"We should be alright for a little while; the water's hardly moving at all. Best not go too far out, though." Fitz explained, sitting down opposite Jemma and placing the oar down next to him.

"I've always wanted to do this, you know." Jemma said.

"I know." Fitz smiled. 

"It was just so expensive." 

"It was a bit pricey, I'll admit. Are you enjoying it?" Fitz asked.

"It's incredible!"

"Then it was worth it."

"I'll pay you half back, don't worry." Jemma said. 

"Don't you dare." Fitz said. Jemma smiled at him, surprised at how well the moonlight was illuminating the boat. She looked back at the city and concluded it had never looked quite so beautiful.

"I owe you an apology." Jemma said sadly.

"What for?" Fitz asked. 

"Assuming tonight was going to be awful." Jemma admitted. Fitz chuckled.

"That's alright. I wouldn't blame you. I imagine Daisy and Bobbi must have told you how terrible at this I've been for the past four years." Fitz said shyly. 

"…Well, I can tell them they were wrong. Not that this is, like, a proper date or anything, but…this is the best date I've ever been on." Jemma said meaningfully. 

"Really?"

"Really. Fitz, this has been incredible." Jemma grinned.

"I'm glad. Now, I hope you're hungry." Fitz said, reaching over to the wicker basket and opening it to reveal tons of delicious food and a bottle of wine. 

"I got a mix of all our favourites." Fitz explained, emptying the basket onto the floor of the boat. Jemma looked at all the food in awe as Fitz took out two wine glasses and poured them, handing one to Jemma.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jemma."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Leo." 

With a tap of their glasses, the two took a sip of their wine and began picking and choosing what food they wanted, from Fitz's favourite sandwich to a fresh baguette from Jemma's favourite bakery and many, many delicious cupcakes. It was like heaven. 

"Are you ever gonna let me try that special sandwich of yours?" Jemma asked with a smile.

"Doubt it." Fitz grinned. 

"Be quiet, you." Jemma chuckled as she stuffed a whole cupcake into her mouth whole, making Fitz laugh. 

"You pig." He smiled. 

"That's no way to talk to your date, Leopold." Jemma teased.

"Come on, is this _really_ a date? I mean, I doubt that's what Bobbi and Lance are calling it." Fitz said. 

"Well, horse and carriage ride, dinner on a boat. They're both very date-like things to do. Dare I say they could be seen as…romantic." Jemma said shyly. 

"…Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day."

"I know, but with Daisy and Bobbi it doesn't sound like you went to quite so much effort. Or any effort, really." Jemma admitted. Fitz sighed.

"Wow, they really did tell you a lot, huh? Even the year I was sick?" Fitz asked and Jemma burst out laughing, confirming Fitz's fears. 

"Bloody hell." He sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal. I was just wondering how tonight's been so amazing whereas all your previous Valentine's Day dates seem to have not gone down too well." Jemma remarked. 

"Well, I…I just thought I might as well start trying this year, that's all." Fitz said.

"And there was me thinking…" Jemma trailed off.

"What?" 

"…thinking that you went to all this effort because _I_ was your date this year." Jemma finished nervously. 

"…Well, why would that be a reason?" 

"I don't know, I was just…making an observation. You'd always shied away from the whole Valentine's Day thing until this year. Either way, this has been perfect. Best date I've ever had, and believe me, I've had some fantastic dates over the years. You've nailed it, Fitz." Jemma smiled.

"Why, thank you." Fitz smiled, unable to keep eye contact with Jemma. Jemma watched Fitz for a moment. 

_ Wait, do I want to be the reason Fitz has been such an amazing date? _

Before Jemma had the time to ponder her thought, Fitz received a text and his face filled with excitement. 

"Okay, ready for the final act?" Fitz asked.

"There's more?" Jemma said excitedly.

"Just one more thing. Come over here; go gently. I'd rather you not fall in, as funny as that would be." Fitz smiled. Jemma obeyed, carefully standing up and crossing the boat to sit next to Fitz, holding his hand for support as she went. 

"Okay, now what?" Jemma wondered. 

"That phone call I made earlier? I was just making sure everything was ready to go; my mate got everything sorted for me; I told him to text me when he was good to go. Should be any minute now. Just keep looking out over there." Fitz explained, pointing to the opposite end of the cityscape.

After a few moments, the skies were filled with flashes of beautiful purples, pinks, reds and greens; all of Jemma's favourite colours in a firework display just for her. 

"Wow! You…you organised all this too?" Jemma asked, in awe of the man sat next to her. 

"This was the easy part." Fitz chuckled.

"All my favourite colours. And I love fireworks anyway." Jemma smiled. 

"I know."

The two sat and watched the display for a further few minutes before Fitz noticed Jemma shivering. Instantly, he undid his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, granting Jemma the warmth she'd desired and, surprisingly, a sense of comfort from having something that smelled of Fitz protecting her.

"This is beautiful, Leo." Jemma said softly, her gaze still up at the night sky and the wondrous display of light above her. 

"I'm glad you like it." Fitz smiled. Jemma smiled back at him, shuffling closer and resting her head gently on his shoulder.

"…Fitz?" 

"Yeah?"

"…I'm scared of how much I've enjoyed going out with you tonight."

"…I'm scared of how I wanted this to go well more than I want air to breathe." Fitz said with a hint of fear in his voice. The two kept looking at the fireworks the whole time they spoke. 

"…What do you think we should do about that?" Jemma asked. 

"…I don't know. For now, let's just watch the fireworks." Fitz said, wrapping his arm around Jemma as she wrapped her arms around his waist with a small smile. 

"So, you did do all this because you picked me?" Jemma asked.

"…Yeah."

"…I'm glad you did, Fitz." 

"I think I'm glad I did too."

… 

A while later, after the fireworks were over, Jemma and Fitz were lying down in the boat looking up at the stars above them. Neither of them knew when exactly they had joined hands, nor who initiated the hand holding, but neither of them objected to it either.

"Can you name any of those stars? Do any of them have names?" Jemma asked. 

"Yeah. I'd be making them up, but I could name them." Fitz smiled and Jemma chuckled. 

"You're absolutely useless then." Jemma joked. 

"It would appear so." Fitz smiled. Jemma rolled onto her side, facing Fitz. 

"You're really not, though." 

Fitz rolled onto his side, facing Jemma and leaving them only a few inches apart. 

"Glad to hear it."

The two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like the first time ever. Perhaps the moonlight had brought out something in them neither had seen before. 

"…You know when they say that one event could change your whole perspective of a day?" Jemma asked. 

"Yeah."

"…I'm finding that the same goes for people too." 

"Jemma, you don't have to do this. Having one good night with me doesn't necessarily mean anything." Fitz said. 

"Or maybe one good night with you means everything." 

Jemma couldn't help but smile at the smile she'd brought out on Fitz's face at that moment. 

The second she'd leaned in just that little bit closer, the heavens opened and rain began pouring as if it had been raining for a hundred years. Jemma let out a squeal as Fitz started laughing.

"Bloody knew this would happen!" He chuckled as he sat up. Jemma stayed fixated on the man next to her as he went to get up to row the boat back into the harbour. She sat up and stopped him with her arm.

"Wait." She whispered. Fitz looked at her, and to her he once again looked beautiful, as if seeing the effort he put in for her over the course of the night had made her realise what had been in front of her all along. 

"What?" Fitz asked. 

"It's only a little rain." Jemma whispered.

She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Fitz's. It took a few seconds, but Jemma was overcome with satisfaction when she felt Fitz start to kiss back, placing a hand on her cheek and the other on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss as the two fell back onto the floor of the boat. The kiss continued until the point when air became an absolute necessity. Reluctantly parting, Fitz stared in awe at the woman lying beneath him while Jemma smiled as she moved a soggy strand of hair out of Fitz's eye. 

"You're _so_ beautiful." Fitz finally had the courage to say with clarity.

"Snap." Jemma said before finding Fitz's lips again.

… 

After _a lot_ of kissing, the rain had started to die down but, as it was nearing midnight, Jemma and Fitz decided to head back home and text the others to see how their dates went. 

"I want to row!" Jemma declared with a giggle, standing up and grabbing the oar, carefully trying to manoeuvre the boat back to the city. After a few attempts, she looked over to Fitz was sat laughing at her. 

"Stop it! You made it look so easy!" 

"Because I've been practicing. Come on." Fitz said, getting up and standing behind Jemma, placing one hand over her hand that grasped the oar and the other hand on her waist. 

"Try and get it in as deep as you can then really throw it back hard." Fitz said and Jemma started laughing.

"How old are you?" Fitz smiled at Jemma's adorableness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Deep and…hard." Jemma grinned, obeying Fitz's instruction as he guided her through the movement. 

"There you are; now give it a few moments then do the same on the other side." Fitz said. Jemma successfully managed to row it on her own before getting tired and handing the oar over to Fitz. 

"You did a great job." Fitz smiled as Jemma handed the oar to him. 

"Why, thank you." Jemma grinned, giving Fitz a quick kiss before sitting down and watching him row the rest of the way back.

…

Finally returning to Jemma's apartment, Jemma went to work making a cup of tea as Fitz text Lance to see how his night went while Jemma's phone went off. She opened her message and gasped before starting to chuckle.

"What?" Fitz asked as he sat on the couch.

"Daisy just sent me a picture." Jemma explained, showing her phone to Fitz.

Despite being on the other side of the room, Fitz could clearly make out a picture of a shirtless Lincoln asleep in Daisy's bed. 

"I think their date went well." Jemma smiled. 

"Well, I certainly hope so." Fitz chuckled as Jemma brought two cups of tea over to the couch, handing one cup to Fitz, kissing him then lying across the couch, her legs in Fitz's lap. Fitz's phone vibrated as he received a text from Lance, and his face filled with surprise as he read it. 

"Well, how about that?" He whispered with a small smile.

"…So, um…I loved tonight. It was honestly one of the best nights of my life." Jemma blushed. 

"Yeah, uh…mine too." Fitz smiled.

"The carriage, the boat, the food, the fireworks…the kissing…it was all very, _very_ nice." Jemma flirted. Fitz looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna have to do a lot to top that for our second date." Jemma noted. 

"Second date?" Fitz asked, filled with hope. 

"Of course, you nerd." Jemma chuckled. 

"Oh, shut up." Fitz grinned, leaning across the couch and kissing Jemma. Jemma put her cup on the nearby table before recommitting to the kiss, happiness all over her face. 

"Wow." Fitz whispered as they broke apart.

"I second that." 

"Jemma, you don't have to pity me, you know? I'll admit it; I have feelings for you but you don't have to-" 

"-Leo, don't you dare for one second think you're not good enough. If anything, tonight has proved that I'm gonna need to make this worth your while. And I promise to I will." Jemma smiled.

"Jemma Simmons, you already have." Fitz smiled, kissing Jemma again.

"You know, I'd worry about you too much if you went back to your apartment at this hour. I think it'd be better for you to stay over tonight." Jemma said suggestively with a mischievous grin. 

"Well, if you have room for me…" Fitz grinned.

"I know exactly where you can stay for the night." Jemma whispered in Fitz's ear. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, her giggling all the way, before laying her down in bed and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. 

"Best Valentine's Day ever." Jemma smiled as she started undoing the buttons on Fitz's shirt.

"Just you wait." Fitz teased. And Jemma thought Fitz's dates were amazing… 

By the time the next Valentine's Day came along no one needed to pick a date, and never needed to again.


End file.
